Rendez vous à l'huile
by Le-fantome-du-lampadaire
Summary: Edward qui n'arrive plus à remettre son pantalon, suivit d'une coulée d'huile, accompagné d'une erreur de flacon avec un clin d'oeil de serveuse, et, comme dessert, un bout de viande mâché et ensuite recraché...


**Disclaimer : **Toujours pas à moi, toujours à la petite vache.

Voilou, ma deuxième fic. Toujours pas terrible, j'ai bâclé la fin, mais bon. Review ?

Ca y est, j'ai enfin pu avoir un rendez-vous avec Winry.

J'entends la sonnette, je vérifie vite fait si ma queue de cheval est bien. J'en profite pour bien remettre ma chemise correctement et voir si mon pantalon n'a pas de faux plis. C'est bon, tout est correct. Sauf que j'ai grossi, récemment… bon, c'est pas grave, ça ne se voit pas.

Winry commence à s'impatienter, elle appuie de plus en plus fort sur la sonnette.

Je lui ouvre. Elle est habillée d'une superbe robe beige et est coiffée d'un chignon. J'en reste bouche-bée. C'est là que je réalise que je reste debout, sans rien faire, à la fixer la plus niaisement possible.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'il y a un problème, dis-le-moi, au lieu de rester planter là ! dit-elle

-Non, non, y a aucun problème, t'es sup… t'es magn… t'es plutôt pas mal ! j'arrive enfin à déclarer

Je me pousse pour la laisser entrer, et l'invite à s'assoir sur le canapé, en attendant que le chauffeur arrive (bas oui, j'suis pas bête, j'ai sorti le grand jeu !)

Pendant qu'elle boit le verre que je lui ai servis, je vais aux toilettes.

J'ai du mal à descendre mon pantalon. Décidément, je n'aurai jamais dû choisir un pantalon en cuir après avoir passé une semaine chez mamie Pinako… Bon, c'est pas grave, du moment que j'arrive à le remettre…

Ce qui n'est pas le cas…

C'est pas grave, je reste calme et je trouve un moyen. Je ne peux pas en mettre d'autre puisque tous mes pantalons sont en cuirs.

J'attrape le talc et en mets dans mon pantalon. Ca devrait aller comme ça. Maintenant, j'ai réussi à le faire monter d'environ un centimètre. C'est un début.

J'en remets encore, et encore, jusqu'à vider la moitié du pot. Je réussi à le faire monter de deux centimètres. Je décide de l'enlever entièrement. Sauf qu'il refuse de descendre plus bas que les genoux.

Gêné, j'appel Winry et lui demande de m'apporter du beurre et de l'huile. Elle ne comprend pas, mais mes les apportes quand même.

-Beurre allégé ou pas ? me demande-t-elle

-N'importe !

Elle fini par me passer les deux. J'entrouvre la porte pour qu'elle puisse me les donner. Elle reste derrière la porte, pendant que je me bataille avec le poids que je viens de prendre.

-Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire ? Tu prépares un poisson sur la cuvette des toilettes ? me dit-elle, à travers la porte

Je ne prête pas attention et commence à tartiner l'intérieur de mon pantalon.

Après avoir utilisé la moitié de la barquette de beurre non allégé, j'essaye à nouveau de l'enfiler. Presque ! Je vide la bouteille d'huile…

Victoire !

Je vérifie si l'huile ne coule pas. Par un miracle inexplicable, rien ne fuit. Je décide enfin de sortir.

-Alors, ce poisson ? me demande Winry, adossée au mur

Je me contente d'un sourire forcé, et descend avec elle. Par chance, le colonel Mustang arrive à temps. Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre personne pour jouer le rôle du chauffeur. Mais il faut avouer que sa voiture en jette.

J'ouvre la portière pour faire entrer Winry, et entre à mon tour.

Pendant le voyage, Winry me fit gentiment remarquer :

-Ed, il y a quelque chose qui coule de ton pantalon.

Je savais que les miracles ne duraient pas.

Par chance, nous arrivons et je n'ai pas besoin de m'expliquer.

Je me penche vers la fenêtre ouverte de Mustang pour le payer (oui, parce qu'en plus, il a exigé que je le paye)

-Suis mes conseils, nabot, me glisse-t-il

C'est ça. Et après j'irai voler avec les pingouins et les poules.

Arrivés au restaurant, Winry tergiverse entre deux plats depuis plus de vingt minutes. Ca se rait bien si elle choisissait le plat le mon cher. Ca m'arrangerai beaucoup…

Je commence sérieusement à sentir l'huile. Même le serveur me regarde bizarrement. Je me souviens que j'ai amené une bouteille d'eau de cologne. Je m'absente un instant pour m'en mettre.

Après m'en avoir mis trois couches, je me rends compte que ça sent le… caramel ! Je jette un coup d'œil au flacon… c'est pas vrai ! C'est le « parfum » d'Elicya, qui l'avait laissé dans la salle de bain, quand je devais la garder. Comment j'ai pu me tromper de flacon ?

Bon, c'est pas grave, c'est toujours mieux que l'odeur de l'huile. Même si maintenant on peut me sentir à 3km à la ronde.

Je retourne à table. Le serveur (enfin, la serveuse) nous sert les plats. Je la remercie en lui souriant… Hé, c'est quoi ce clin d'œil ? Je lui ai encore rien fait, à cette nana ! Maintenant Winry me regarde d'un regard noir…

Il y a un gros blanc dans la conversation. Déjà que je pue le caramel, c'est pas la grande joie… C'était quoi, déjà, les conseils du colonel ? Ah, oui, parler de sa journée…

-Alors, comment s'est passée ta journée ? je demande timidement

-Horrible, fatigante, j'ai pas arrêté de travailler sur ton auto-mail. Comment fais-tu pour les casser ainsi ?

Aïe, ça tourne au vinaigre… ou plutôt à l'huile. L'odeur commence à revenir.

-Hé bien… Ca nous donne une occasion de nous voir, non… ? je tente

-Non !

Je suis surpris qu'elle s'énerve si vite. Même si je suis habitué, maintenant.

-Je voudrai bien que tu ne viennes plus me rendre visite seulement pour ton auto-mail. On peut très bien se voir sans ça !

-Ah ? Ah…

Mais mince ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas avalé avant de parler ? Je viens d'envoyer un bout de steak mâché au beau milieu de la table. Je me couvre vite la bouche, avant que je n'éjecte un autre bout. J'observe discrètement la réaction de Winry. Elle… elle rit ? Ou alors elle se moque de moi ? Mais j'ai quand même réussi à la faire rire.

-Et il faudra des tas de dînés comme ça pour te faire pardonner ! me dit-elle d'un ton enjoué

Je ne sais pas si elle le disait ironiquement, mais elle l'a dis.

La soirée se termine bien. Enfin, je pense.

Elle dit qu'elle veut rentrer à pied. Je la raccompagne. Arrivés devant chez elle, elle m'embrasse sur la joue et me dit

-En fait, j'aime beaucoup l'odeur de ton parfum.

Et part.


End file.
